


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XLV: Reach out with your feelings

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Torn between their unnatural bond and her allegiance to the Rebellion, Rey has been unable to reach Ren since he was shot by Finn. She must understand why, before it is too late...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XLV: Reach out with your feelings

Why did she do it? Why did she opened again a door that was better closed? As she stared towards the starry skies through the improvised cell bars the answer was enlightened by their shine. It was because their bondage went across the stars. She had a friend in Finn and found a family near Leia, but neither of them could offer her what Ben could. No one in the universe could. She knew the two of them together were part of something greater than each of them taken separately, something stronger than anything. It dawned on her that he has done his best to protect that bondage, whether he was aware of it or not. He bettered himself to preserve it.  
Looking back, reopening that door no longer seemed a mistake, but the most reasonable thing to do. It wasn’t him who had to change. He has done his part, the best his past wounds would allowed. It was her. She had to shake herself from this effortless inertia.  
No longer burdened by guilt, she reached out. She felt her lips burned as she whispered his name:  
‘Ben...’  
The stars above took mercy of her prayer. She could see him again, paler than ever. Her hand reached to feel his cold face and for the first time in their connections, it was her that was transported into his world.


End file.
